Deicide Plus!
by Brian The Elementalist
Summary: The final climatic clash between Ichigo and Aizen. However this time the Final Getsuga Tensho is not unleashed. Instead the full might of Ichigo's hollow is brought to bear. OneShot


A ring of deadly energy surrounded the substitute soul reaper as he was held suspended by the man who threatened his home town. He had been transformed into a horrible monstrosity due to the Hougokyou that now lay within his chest. Ichigo thought it rather a fitting appearance to go with Aizen's rather ghastly means to an end. He then realized at that point that he couldn't use the final Getsuga Tensho. There was a possibility of some new great threat popping up afterwards and he couldn't just sit idly by because he squandered his powers.

His black blade rose swiftly slicing through the ring of energy that had promised death and his free hand tore Aizen's away from himself. He dropped to the ground of his own will and stared up at Aizen.

"I was going to finish this in an instance, but I think I'll make you suffer a little longer for your crimes Aizen." Ichigo's voice was as calm and steely as it could be. His three months of training for in a tunnel between worlds having honed his resolve to an atom's edge.

"You cannot stop me! Kurosaki! I am a god in all but name at this point! My power surpasses your own! I will not let you stand higher than me!" Aizen roared in fury and arrogance before lunging for Ichigo once more.

The Substitute Soul Reaper raised a hand to his face and brought it back down suddenly his hollow mask suddenly forming. Twin crimson lines crossed his face vertically and passed through the eye holes. Sclera colored black with yellow irises now stared at the monstrous Aizen that was flying towards him. A hand was raised and a glowing orb of crimson energy gathered upon the tips of middle and index finger. His three months in combat with the combined avatars of his spiritual powers had done more than just enhance his bankai. He had gained a much better understanding of his hollow powers.

"Cero."

Aizen froze in stunned silence as the brilliant blast of crimson energy soared towards him. He quickly summoned up his own energy blasts from multiple heads to combat the incoming blast. It took all of his effort to produce a blast capable of canceling Ichigo's cero. As he recovered someone stunned by the power that Ichigo had emitted he felt several of his extra heads fall away from his body.

Ichigo had sonido'd behind him and with a single swing of his black blade effectively cut Aizen's fire power in two. He turned slowly around to face Aizen once more crimson edged black flames of energy flickering around his blade as he poured his power into the weapon. Aizen stared at the sight, terror shaking the very core of his heart as he faced the demonic being that Ichigo was turning into.

A single rising vertical slash empowered with the might of Ichigo's getsuga tore Aizen clean in half. A small nick was made in the hougokyou embedded in the center of Aizen's chest. Aizen screamed in rage, terror, and pain as his lower half fell away from his top half.

"No, I can't die! I will be a god! You shall not slay me! KUROSAKI!" Aizen was in a blind panic but his terror awoke the power of the gem embedded in what remained of his chest once more. A brilliant explosion of energy pushed the substitute soul reaper away from his target.

Ichigo held up a hand to his face to block out the light wondering if the battle was finally over. Once his vision cleared he gasped in surprise at what sight greeted him. Once more Aizen had transformed but it was unlike any of his previous ones. He hadn't just changed in appearance but he had grown to a monstrous size. He was now a writhing mass of energy and tentacles. A large simulation of his face in the center of the mass opened its mouth as it laughed manically.

"Even now the hougokyou will not allow its master to be defeated! I have ascended higher than you Ichigo Kurosaki! You can no longer touch me!" Aizen suddenly vanished from Ichigo's sight appearing behind the masked soul reaper and bringing one massive tentacle slamming down on him. The ground shattered in miles around them as Ichigo was forced deeper into the ground by the blow. Aizen had gained yet another massive power boost.

Ichigo sonido'd out of the hole he had been smashed into his clothes torn up, bruised, battered, and cut from his trip through the bedrock composing Soul Society. A crack appeared in his mask but he quickly fixed it as he faced Aizen once more. His eyes widened as he caught sight of numerous mouths forming over the mass that Aizen had become, orbs of energy charging within them. Ichigo felt tendrils of fear brushing against his heart as he sensed the power that the blast was going to be composed of. He quickly squashed his fears as he faced the attack head on. Aizen wasn't the only one capable of still ascending higher.

The blast rocketed at Ichigo at unbelievable speeds but he faced it unworried as he dug deep within himself to unleash the full power that a fusion of hollow and shinigami provided him. Something once thought only capable of arrancars. Ressurcion. A massive explosion occurred enveloping the entire combat area and vaporizing the ground for miles around.

Aizen laughed victoriously for a time before suddenly freezing as he caught sight of the hollowified Ichigo that stood in the epicenter of the blast. Blood covered his form but no wounds could be seen at this point. One thing in particular drew Aizen's gaze. A crimson orb of energy forming between Ichigo's horns. A second orb was also forming upon Ichigo's fingertips and further viewing saw that Ichigo was also charging up a getsuga tensho within his pitch black zanpaktou.

"Dos Cero!" Twin orbs of immeasureable power were launched at Aizen as a slash of the blade sent a third blast of energy at him. "GETSUGA TENSHO!"

The combined power of the three attacks far outweighed all of the earlier attacks launched by the two combatants combined. Even Aizen's latest ascended form could not handle the power. It was greviously injured by the blast but still surprisingly intact.

Ichigo growled in frustration as he charged another getsuga within his blade and flew forward towards the massive eldritch abomination that Aizen had become. He tore open the massive fake face in a disgustingly large spray of blood as he flew through the innards of Aizen's form. His arm was a blur as the crimson edged Zanpkatou he wielded tore through the insides of Aizen. A chilling grin formed on Ichigo's bull horned skull mask when he found Aizen's true body within the mass.

Aizen screamed in renewed horror as Ichigo drove his clawed hand into his stomach and proceeded to remove Aizen from his massive eldritch abomination form. In a spray of blood Ichigo removed his hand from Aizen's stomach before once more driving it into his chest. With a sudden pull he tore the hougkyou from Aizen's chest and began squeezing it within his clawed fingers after kicking Aizen away. Ichigo let out a mighty roar of rage as he poured all of his power into the destruction of the orb he now held within his hand.

Cracks slowly spread across the orb that had caused so many problems. Chips of it began falling off of it before it suddenly exploded. Fragments of it flew everywhere but as they distanced themselves from the epicenter they faded away to nothingness. The destruction of such a powerful object was not so quiet. All the immense power funneled into it over the years along with the power focused on it to destroy it suddenly exploded. A blast of unbelievable energy swept through the area.

Ichigo roared in agony as he took the brunt of the blast before falling to the ground having reverted to his unhollowfied shikai state. Blood poured from the wounds covering him as he struggled to his feet with the cracked cleaver that Zangetsu had reverted to.

Ichigo was not the only one harmed by the swirling vortex of energy. Aizen laid on the ground once more in a normal form. His zanpaktou was shattered and worthless as he slowly bled to death all his ambitions having been for naught. Ichigo struggled over to where his defeated but still living foe laid. He was using his damaged zanpaktou as a crutch as he stood over Aizen. He raised his blade slowly as he prepared to end Aizen's afterlife. However a combination of factors sapped Ichigo's last remaining strength from his body and he fell backwards unconscious. Three months of having nothing to eat combined with a fight where he gave his all was enough to overcome even the greatest of heroic resolve unfortunately.

It was at that time that Urahara Kisuke showed up with his fan and hat.

"My my, looks like I didn't need to add that sealing spell. Shame that Ichigo destroyed the hougokyou though. I would have liked to study its awakened state more." He walked over to Aizen who was too weak to even speak at this point. Rage was evident in his eyes. Urahara's eyes darkened as he looked at Aizen.

"Sing! Benihime!" A crimson flash of light destroyed the lingering being of Aizen and finished the battle for once and all. It was at that time that the rest of spiritually aware friends of Ichigo arrived. Orihime immediately began healing him as Kisuke let them be. He was still somewhat surprised that Ichigo hadn't used the final getsuga tensho but that didn't concern him at this point.


End file.
